tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bachmann
Bachmann is a model railway company that has made Thomas and Friends models in HO scale since 2002 and G scale since 2009. The models are made from special toolings to accurately resemble the characters just as they are in the television series. Almost all of the locomotives have a special moving-eyes-mechanism that allows the eyes to look back and forth across the tracks as the locomotive moves along. The HO models are not available outside of North America, Australia, and New Zealand, as Hornby holds the OO/HO Thomas license overseas. The G scale models, however, are available in other countries. HO Scale 'Engines' 2002 * Thomas * James * Percy 2005 * Henry * Gordon 2006 * Toby * Spencer 2007 * Emily 2008 * Edward * Mavis 2009 * Salty (discontinued) 2010 * Bill * Ben 2011 * Donald * Douglas * Diesel 2013 * Duck 2014 * Sound-Chipped Thomas * Iron 'Arry * Iron Bert 2015 * Celebration Thomas 2017 * Oliver * Rosie (coming soon) * Paxton (coming soon) * James (re-designed; to be announced) 'Rolling stock' 2002 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2005 * Red Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Red Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * S.C. Ruffey * Blue Open Wagon * Cargo Car * Milk Tanker * Tar Tanker (discontinued) * Fuel Tanker * Brake Van * Fred Pelhay (cancelled) * Rickety (cancelled) 2006 * Gordon's Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Gordon's Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Oil Tanker * Red Open Wagon 2007 * Cattle Wagon (discontinued; still available in set; re-used for Troublesome Truck #3) * 6-Ton Wagon (discontinued; re-used for Troublesome Truck #4) * Salt Wagon (discontinued; re-used for Troublesome Truck #5 and the Sodor Salt Wagon) * RF Container Wagon (discontinued) * Wellwagon (discontinued) * Coal Wagon with Load * Cream Tanker * Raspberry Syrup Tanker 2008 * Henrietta * Spencer's Special Coach * Mail Coach 2009 * Flatbed with Paint Drums (discontinued) * Ventilated Van 2010 * Troublesome Truck #3 2012 * Ice Cream Vans 2014 * Troublesome Truck #4 2015 * Red Coach * Red Brake Coach * Mail Coach (Green Livery) 2016 * Troublesome Truck #5 * Toad * Sodor Salt Wagon * GWR Cattle Wagon * Live Lobster Refrigerator van 2017 * Ventilated Van - Great Western (coming soon) * Ventilated Van - Sodor Fruit & Vegetable Co. (coming soon) * McColl’s Cattle Wagon (coming soon) Narrow Gauge The narrow gauge line is still in HO scale but runs on N gauge track. This is commonly known as "HOe" or "HOn3". Engines 2015 * Skarloey 2017 * Rheneas (coming soon) * Rusty (coming soon) Rolling Stock 2015 * Open Wagon * Blue Box Van * Red Box Van 2017 * Slate Wagon with Load * Slate Wagon with Load #101 * Slate Wagon with Load #164 'Non-Rail Characters' 2002 * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt 2008 * Guard 2009 * Terence 2010 * Farmer McColl 2014 * Jeremy 'Sodor Scenery' 2007 * Signal Gantry (two-pack; discontinued) * Water Tower (discontinued) * Coal Hopper (discontinued) * Pedestrian Bridge (discontinued) * Sodor Junction Station (discontinued) 2009 * Switch Tower 2010 * Tidmouth Sheds with Manually-Operated Turntable * Tidmouth Sheds Expansion Pack * Sodor Lighthouse with Blinking Light 2011 * Knapford Station Building Kit * Motorised Windmill 2015 * Round Water Tower 2016 * Square Water Tower 'Resin Scenery' 2014 * Maithwaite Station * Black Loch Folly * Signal Box * Brendam Warehouse 2015 * Engine Shed * Trackside Station * Corrugated Hut * Storage Shed 'HO Scale Sets' 2002 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set (includes: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and a Circle of EZ Track) * Percy the Small Engine Set (includes: Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and a Circle of EZ Track; discontinued) * James the Red Engine Freight Set (includes: James, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt and a Circle of EZ Track; discontinued) 2005 * James the Red Engine Freight Set (includes: James, Blue Open Wagon, Fuel Tanker, Brake Van and a Circle of EZ Track; reintroduction; discontinued) 2006 * Gordon's Express Set (includes: Gordon, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and an Oval of EZ Track; discontinued) 2007 * Emily's Passenger Set (includes: Emily, Emily's Composite Coach, Emily's Brake Coach and an Oval of EZ Track) 2008 * Deluxe Thomas and Friends Special Set (includes: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt and an Oval of EZ Track) * Thomas' Fun with Freight Set (includes: Thomas, S.C. Ruffey, Red Open Wagon, Cream Tanker, Cattle Van, Conductor and an Oval of EZ Track) * Thomas' Holiday Special Set (includes: Thomas with Removable Santa Hat and Removable Snowplough, Coach with Christmas Decorations, Truck with Christmas Tree, Candy Cane Tanker and an Oval of EZ Track; discontinued) 2010 * Salty's Dockside Delivery Set (includes: Salty, 6-Ton Wagon, Raspberry Syrup Tanker, Salt Wagon, Exclusive Guard and an Oval of EZ Track; discontinued) 2013 * Thomas' Christmas Express Set (includes: Thomas with Removable Santa Hat and Removable Snowplough, Truck with Christmas Tree, Flat Wagon with Load, Red and Green Christmas Van and an Oval of EZ Track) 2015 * Whistle & Chuff Thomas! (includes: Sound-Chipped Thomas, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and a Circle of EZ Track) 'HO Scale Parts' * Hook-and-Loop Couplers * Track Play-Tape (Rail, Road and Sound-Fitted Variations) 'G Scale' 'Engines' 2009 * Thomas * Percy 2011 * James 2012 * Emily 2013 * Toby 2017 * Thomas (DCC sound module) * Percy (DCC sound module) * Winston * Diesel (coming soon) 'Rolling Stock' 2009 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2011 * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Tidmouth Milk Tanker (discontinued) * Sodor Fuel Tanker * Oil Tanker (discontinued) * Tar Tanker * Coal Wagon with Load (discontinued) * Cargo Car 2012 * S.C. Ruffey * Brake Van (discontinued) 2014 * Raspberry Syrup Tanker (discontinued) * Blue Open Wagon * Cream Tanker * Red Open Wagon 2016 * Ice Cream Wagon * GWR Box Van * Explosives Box Van * Sodor Fruit & Vegetable Co. Box Van 2017 * The Spiteful Brake Van 'Accessories' 2012 * Thomas' Snowplough (discontinued; still available in set) 2017 * DCC Sound Module (coming soon) 'G Scale Sets' 2009 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set (includes: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, an Oval of Track and DVD Instructions) * Percy and the Troublesome Trucks Set (includes: Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, an Oval of Track and DVD Instructions) 2012 * Thomas' Christmas Delivery Set (includes: Thomas with Santa Hat and Snowplough, Red Open Wagon with Presents, Decorated Coach, an Oval of Track and DVD Instructions) Trivia * The first HO scale products released in 2002 (Thomas, Percy, James, Annie, Clarabel, Troublesome Trucks, Bertie, Harold and Cranky) were based on promotional artwork in circulation at the time. * The HO scale oil tanker, cream tanker, raspberry syrup tanker and mail coach were all first released as they appeared in the model series, but were revamped with their CGI series graphics in 2011. * Thomas, Percy and James' HO models do not have front couplers, but strangely, all the other HO scale locomotives do. * Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry and Toby's HO models have grey coupling hooks. Henry and Gordon additionally also have grey brake pipes and lamp irons. Curiously however, the sound-equipped Thomas has black coupling hooks. * On Emily's HO model and G scale model, her water filler cap is green instead of black. * Later releases of Thomas' HO model feature two holes behind his front bufferbeam so that his snowplough can be fitted. * Henry's HO model tender is noticeably shorter in height than in the television series. * On James' HO model, the wheels and axleboxes are painted grey and his smokebox saddle is painted red when they should all be black. The large scale model is devoid of both these errors, however, the wheels are still grey in colour. * In an official forum post, a Bachmann representative revealed plans to update James to look more like his television show counterpart in 2015. But once update artwork was sent to the factory, it was too late to change the production line at the time. James' updated release will come out sometime in 2017. * On Percy's HO model: ** The coal bunker is painted grey instead of black and is oversized. ** The cab steps are mounted on the side of the running board instead of under it. Strangely, his prototype model did not have this problem. ** Percy is the only HO locomotive not to have a rear dummy coupling hook. ** He is slightly taller than his television series counterpart due to the way the cylinders are fitted. * On Duck's HO model: ** The buffer housings are black instead of red. ** The prototype model had a black footplate similar to Duck's CGI model and the top of his safety valve was also painted black, but they were changed to grey and green respectively on the production model. * Donald and Douglas' HO models lack cab side handrails that support the roof. * Oliver and Rosie are the only HO locomotives to be based purely on their CGI renders. All other models, including those with CGI faces, borrow elements from the television series models. * Oliver's model lacks the tank front handrails. * Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Oliver and Rosie are so far the only engines in the HO scale range to have CGI-styled faces. * On Annie and Clarabel's HO models: ** The underframes are painted grey instead of black. ** There are no dummy coupling hooks. ** The roofs are attached and have plastic frames and rectangles attached underneath them to resemble windows unlike the Large Scale models that have unattached roofs. Emily's coaches and the Christmas coaches have similar features. ** Clarabel is missing her guard's compartment. * The coaches in the Thomas' Christmas Delivery and Thomas' Christmas Special sets are Emily's coaches repainted. * Terence's HO model has a removable snowplough. * Winston is the first and only character so far to date to be made in Large Scale but not HO scale. ** In addition, he is also the first character that was first made in Large Scale, unlike the other characters who were all first made in HO scale and then made again into large scale. * The human figures were originally marketed as HO scale. But they are larger than HO scale and ever since the introduction of the Large Scale line, have since been relabelled as Large Scale items. * The Sodor scenery accessories are recycled models from Bachmann's Plasticville line. * The HO models of Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and Emily's coaches made a cameo within the 2015 film "Ant-Man". ** In close-up shots, Thomas' large scale model (with a different face, curiously) is used. * Percy's large scale prototype had a green coal bunker. * Most wagons throughout the Bachmann range are reused moulds of wagons made in the Bachmann Branchline and Mainline Model Railways ranges, only with less details to suit younger children. The Narrow Gauge rolling stock also seems to be based off of Peco 009 gauge rolling stock, but without brake pipes. * The blue narrow gauge van has the letters "SR" painted on the side which stand for "Skarloey Railway" while the red van does not. Interestingly enough, the large scale Brake Van similarly has the letters "NW", meaning North Western. * The narrow gauge van's roofs were most likely originally painted grey, but were later changed to white as evidenced by the fact that the underside of the roofs is painted grey and visibly painted white on top afterward. This change is also likely since the roofs are slightly darker than the Peco models' roofs as a result of being repainted. * Bachmann models were used as guides for the Percy, James, Gordon and Emily replicas at Thomas Land. * Skarloey is the first locomotive model in the range to not have moving eyes and the first HO scale tank engine with an open cab. * The Thomas Deluxe Whistle and Chuff set is similar to the Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set. * The Trackside Station resembles the fourth season Glennock station building, but without the canopy. * Thomas and James' G Scale models are featured in the I Love Toy Trains DVD "Ticket to Ride" operated by Dave Simkowski. * Skarloey has his number at both the back of his cab and his side tanks. * Unlike the red version of the mail coach, the green version does not have its CGI mail emblems nor 'Sodor Mail' written in white. In fact, the green mail coach seems to be a "freelance" model as there never was a green mail coach in the television series. * Spencer's prototype model had differently shaped eyebrows and did not have his whistle, buffers, coupling hook and lamp irons. * The 2002 Bachmann Trains Catalogue oddly showed a Lionel Thomas on the front cover. * In the Large Scale range, all the locomotives have CGI faces, but strangely, Annie, Clarabel and the two Troublesome Trucks retain their model series faces. * Rosie's model is painted in her original pre-Season 21 livery, like other merchandise of Rosie so far. Gallery HO Scale Engines File:BachmannprototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype Thomas File:BachmannThomas.jpg|Thomas File:BachmannSound-ChippedThomas.png|Bachmann Sound-Chipped Thomas (Note: the dummy coupling hooks painted black) File:BachmannCelebrationThomas.jpeg|Prototype Celebration Thomas File:CelebrationThomas.jpg|Celebration Thomas File:BachmannEdward.jpg|Edward File:BachmannHenry.jpg|Henry File:BachmannGordon.jpg|Gordon File:BachmannprototypeJames.jpg|Prototype James File:BachmannJames.jpg|James File:BachmannprototypePercy.jpg|Prototype Percy File:BachmannPercy.jpg|Percy File:BachmannTobyPrototype.jpg|Prototype Toby File:BachmannToby.jpg|Toby File:BachmannDuck.png|Duck File:BachmannDonald.png|Donald File:BachmannDouglas.png|Douglas File:BachmannOliver.png|Oliver File:BachmannBill.png|Bill File:BachmannBen.png|Ben File:BachmannEmily.jpg|Emily File:BachmannSpencerPrototype.jpg|Prototype Spencer File:BachmannSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:BachmannRosie.jpg|Rosie File:BachmannDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:BachmannMavis.jpg|Mavis File:BachmannArry.JPG|'Arry File:BachmannBert.JPG|Bert File:BachmannSalty.png|Salty HO Scale Rolling Stock File:BachmannAnnie.jpg|Annie File:BachmannClarabel.jpg|Clarabel File:BachmannHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:BachmannEmily'sCoach.png|Emily's Composite Coach File:BachmannEmily'sBrakeCoach.png|Emily's Brake Coach File:BachmannRedCoach.jpg|Red Composite Coach File:BachmannRedBrakeCoach.jpg|Red Brake Coach File:BachmannExpressCoach.jpg|Express Composite Coach File:BachmannExpressBrakeCoach.jpg|Express Brake Coach File:BachmannGordon'sCompositeCoach.png|Gordon's Composite Coach File:BachmannGordon'sExpressBrakeCoach.png|Gordon's Brake Coach File:BachmannSpencer'sSpecialCoach.jpg|Spencer's Special Coach File:BachmannMailCoach.jpg|Mail Coach File:BachmannMailCoachCGI.jpg|CGI Mail Coach File:BachmannGreenMailCoach.jpg|Green Mail Coach File:BachmannS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C. Ruffey File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Troublesome Truck #1 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck2.jpg|Troublesome Truck #2 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck3.jpg|Troublesome Truck #3 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck4.jpg|Troublesome Truck #4 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck5.jpg|Troublesome Truck #5 File:Bachmannblueopenwagon.jpg|Blue Open Wagon File:Bachmannredopenwagon.jpg|Red Open Wagon File:Bachmannbrownopenwagon.jpg|Brown Open Wagon File:BachmannCoalWagon.jpg|Coal Wagon File:Bachmann6tonWagon.jpg|6 Ton Wagon File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg|Sodor Fuel Tanker File:BachmannHOtartanker.jpg|Tar Tanker File:BachmannHOmilktanker.jpg|Milk Tanker File:Bachmanncreamtanker.jpg|Cream Tanker File:RedesigndBachmanncreamtanker.png|CGI Cream Tanker File:BachmannOilTanker.jpg|Oil Tanker File:BachmannRedesignedOilTanker.jpg|CGI Oil Tanker File:BachmannRaspberryTanker.png|Raspberry Syrup Tanker File:BachmannFlatbedwithPaintDrums.png|Flatbed with paint drums File:Bachmannwellwagon.jpg|Wellwagon File:BachmannRFContainerWagon.jpg|RF Container Wagon File:Bachmannventilatedvan.png|Ventilated Van File:BachmannCattleTruck.jpg|Cattle Wagon File:Bachmanngwrcattlewagon.PNG|GWR Cattle Wagon File:BachmannIceCreamWagon.jpg|Ice Cream Wagon File:Bachmannsaltwagon.jpg|Salt Wagon File:Bachmannsodorsaltwagon.PNG|Sodor Salt Wagon File:Bachmannlivelobsterscar.PNG|Live Lobster Refrigerator Van File:Bachmannbrakevan.jpg|Brake Van File:BachmannToad.jpeg|Toad HO Scale Sets File:BachmannThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:BachmannDeluxeThomasandFriendsSpecialSet.jpg|Deluxe Thomas & Friends Special File:ThomasFunwithFreightBachmann.jpg|Thomas' Fun with Freight Set File:BachmannThomas'HolidaySpecial.jpg|Thomas' Holiday Special File:BachmannThomas'ChristmasExpressSet.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Express File:BachmannDeluxeWhistleandChuffThomas.jpeg|Deluxe Whistle and Chuff Thomas File:BachmannJamestheRedEngineFreightSet.gif|2002 James the Red Engine Freight Set File:BachmannJamesTheRedEngineFreightSet.jpg|2005 James the Red Engine Freight Set File:BachmannGordon'sExpressSet.jpg|Gordon's Express Set File:BachmannEmily'sPassengerSet.jpg|Emily's Passenger Set File:BachmannSalty'sDocksideDelivery.jpg|Salty's Dockside Delivery Narrow Gauge Engines File:BachmannSkarloeyPrototype.png|Prototype Skarloey File:BachmannSkarloey.jpeg|Skarloey C-hGmtGXsAElIfS.jpg|Prototype Rheneas Narrow Gauge Rolling Stock File:BachmannNGBoxVanBlue.jpg|Box Van (blue) File:BachmannNGBoxVanRed.jpg|Box Van (red) File:BachmannNGOpenWagon.jpg|Open Wagon File:Slate_Truck_Prototype.jpg|Prototype Slate Truck File:Slate_Truck_101.jpg|Slate Truck with Load #101 File:Slate_Truck_164.jpg|Slate Truck with Load #164 File:Slate_Truck_Bachmann.jpg|Slate Truck with Load Non-Rail Characters File:BachmannBertie.jpg|Bertie File:BachmannTerence.jpg|Terence File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Harold File:BachmannJeremy.PNG|Jeremy File:BachmannCranky.jpg|Cranky File:BachmannSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:BachmannFarmerMcColl.jpg|Farmer McColl File:BachmannConductor.jpg|Conductor Sodor Scenery File:BachmannSodorSignalGantry.jpg|Sodor Signal Gantry File:BachmannSodorWatertower.jpg|Sodor Water Tower File:BachmannSodorcoalingtower.jpg|Sodor Coal Hopper File:BachmannSodorPedestrianBridge.jpg|Sodor Pedestrian Bridge File:BachmannSodorJunction.jpg|Sodor Junction Station File:BachmannSodorSwitchtower.jpg|Sodor Switch Tower File:BachmannTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds File:BachmannTidmouthShedsExpansionPack.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds Extension Pack File:BachmannSodorLighthouse.jpg|Sodor Lighthouse File:BachmannKnapfordStation.jpg|Knapford Station File:BachmannWindmill.jpg|Sodor Windmill File:BachmannRoundWaterTank.png|Round Water Tower File:BachmannSquareWaterTower.jpg|Square Water Tower Resin Scenery File:BachmannMaithwaiteStation.PNG|Maithwaite Station File:BachmannBlackLochFolly.png|Black Loch Folly File:BachmannSignalbox.PNG|Signal Box File:BachmannBrendamWarehouse.PNG|Brendam Warehouse File:BachmannEngineShed.jpg|Engine Shed File:BachmannTracksideStation.jpg|Trackside Station File:BachmannCorrugatedHut.jpg|Corrugated Hut File:BachmannStorageShed.jpg|Storage Shed G Scale Engines File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Thomas File:BachmannLargeScaleJames.jpg|James File:BachmannLargeScalePercy.jpg|Percy File:BachmannLargescaleToby.jpg|Toby File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily.jpg|Emily File:BachmannGScaleWinston.jpeg|Winston G Scale Rolling Stock File:BachmannLargeScalePrototypeAnnie,OpenWagon.jpg|Prototype Annie, Open Wagon File:BachmannLargeScalePrototypeAnnie.jpg|Prototype Annie File:BachmannLargeScaleAnnie.jpg|Annie File:BachmannLargeScaleClarabel.jpg|Clarabel File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sCoach.png|Emily's Composite Coach File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sBrakeCoach.png|Emily's Brake Coach File:BachmannlargescaleS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C. Ruffey File:BachmannLargeScaleTroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Troublesome Truck #1 File:BachmannLargeScaleTroublesomeTruck2.jpg|Troublesome Truck #2 File:BachmannLargeScaleBrownOpenWagon.jpg|Brown Open Wagon File:BachmannLargeScaleBlueOpenWagon.jpg|Blue Open Wagon File:BachmannLargeScaleRedOpenWagon1.jpg|Red Open Wagon File:BachmannLargeScaleCoalWagon.jpg|Coal Wagon File:Bachmannlargescalefueltanker.png|Fuel Tanker File:Bachmannlargescaletartanker.png|Tar Tanker File:Bachmannlargescaleoiltanker.jpg|Oil Tanker File:Bachmannlargescalemilktanker.png|Milk Tanker File:BachmannlargescaleRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Raspberry Syrup Tanker File:BachmannLargeScaleCreamTanker.jpg|Cream Tanker File:BachmannLargeScaleIceCreamWagon.png|Ice Cream Wagon File:GScaleGreatWesternRailwayVanIllustration.jpg|Great Western Box Van prototype File:BachmannLargeScaleGreatWesternBoxVan.png|Great Western Box Van File:GScaleExplosivesVanIllustration.jpg|Fireworks van prototype File:BachmannLargeScaleFireWorksVan.png|Fireworks Van File:GScaleSodorFruit&VegetableCoVanIllustration.jpg|Sodor Fruit & Vegetable Co. Van prototype File:BachmannLargeScaleSodorFruitAndVegetableCo..png|Sodor Fruit & Vegetable Co. Van File:Bachmannlargescalebrakevan.jpg|Brake Van File:SpitefulBrakeVanBachmannLargeScale.png|The Spiteful Brake Van prototype G Scale Sets File:BachmannLargeScaleThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas'ChristmasDeliverySet.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Delivery File:BachmannLargeScalePercyandtheTroublesomeTrucksSet.jpg|Percy and the Troublesome Trucks Other File:BachmannThomas2002Catalog.jpg|2002 catalogue. (Note: A Lionel Thomas on the front cover.) File:BachmannTrackPlayTape.jpg|Track PlayTape File:Thomasantman.jpg|Thomas in Ant-Man File:BachmannGscaleSnowplough 0404.JPG|G Scale Snowplough External links * Bachmann Industries' homepage * Bachmann Trains Thomas & Friends™ Category:Merchandise